Last Nights Research
by HonestlyConfused
Summary: Rikka finally does research on what the kids in her high school class once said about her and Yuuta years ago. Rikka learns about many things and Yuuta wishes to know what she learned. Does Rikka truly want to show Yuuta she learned about sex? (Rikka x Yuuta)


"Rikka, it's time to wake up" I heard someone say while waking me from my slumber

"No" I muttered while pulling the blanket over my head

"Rikka, you need to get up. It's already into the afternoon. You don't want to waste your whole day sleeping do you?"

"Yes" I muttered while rolling around under my blanket

"Come on Rikka, I'm not going to let you sleep all day like Kuzuha does. Now get up" Yuuta said

"No" I said while curling up into a ball

"Rikka, now"

"No"

"Rikka this is your last chance"

"No"

"That's it" I heard Yuuta say before ripping my blankets off of me

The bright light hit my eyes and it caused me to flinch in pain before wrapping my arms over my eyes.

"Is that my shirt?" I heard Yuuta ask

"Maybe" I mumbled

"Why are you wearing my shirt Rikka, what happened to your clothes?"

"They're dirty"

"So you stole mine?"

"Something like that"

"Will you get up?"

"No" I muttered

"The Dark Flame Master demands you to get up Wicked Lord"

"The Wicked Lord is on break, Rikka's sleepy. Rikka's going to sleep now" I mumbled while closing my eyes

I heard Yuuta let out a huff and pull something open, if I were to guess it would be the blinds. I could faintly see the bright light so I raised my arms more and covered my eyes complete. Thankfully I was greeted with darkness.

"U-um R-Rikka?" Yuuta stuttered out

"Hm?"

"C-could you m-maybe lower your arms?"

"No"

"U-um, I-I can see your u-underwear" Yuuta stuttered out causing me to quickly uncover my eyes and pull my shirt down while looking at Yuuta with wide eyes

"You saw nothing" I said while I could feel my cheeks ignite with flame

"I-I'm going to go." Yuuta said before quickly leaving my room

I fell back onto my bed and covered my face with my pillow. That was so embarrassing! Yuuta just saw my underwear! Something that the Wicked Lord doesn't even get so see. I let out a deep breathe and slowly pulled the pillow off my face. I looked out my window and grabbed my Schwarz Sechs Prototype MkII.

" _Reality be rent... Synapse break... Banishment this world!"_ I glanced around my room to see I was still in my room, that's not right

" _Reality be rent... Synapse break... Banishment this world!"_ I tried again but nothing

"Come on Wicked Lord, help me out here. _Reality be rent... Synapse break... Banishment this world!"_ nothing happened

In fact I didn't even feel like I had any magic at all. What's wrong with me? The last time this happened was when I was at the beach and Sophia had to help me. Am I losing my magic? Sophia mentioned she was losing hers and she ended up having to leave Yuuta and become a Demon Girl permanently. I don't think I could ever have the Wicked Lord with me forever...I mean I did take everything off and become a "normal" girl for a little while and that ended up with Yuuta and I becoming really close with each other. Maybe my magic's running out? Maybe this is a good thing…

I got up out of my bed and walked over to where I kept my clothes. I took down my hair and took off my eyepatch. I took out my contact and looked at it in my hand...maybe this is for the best.

"Goodbye Wicked Lord" I whispered before I dropped in into a trashcan

I took off Yuuta's shirt and looked at my clothes for something to wear. I put on a blank tank top with a dragon in the center and a pair of black jean shorts. I brushed my mid back length hair out and looked at myself in a mirror. I looked normal...something's missing. I opened a drawer and saw a silver necklace with a pentagram on it. That'll do, I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror. I look normal...with a hint of me.

"Rikka! I just finished lunch! Hurry up and come eat!" I heard Yuuta yell from the kitchen

I nervously looked at myself in the mirror one last time before cautiously making my way to the kitchen. I noticed Yuuta washing some dishes with his back to me so I walked behind him and rest my forehead against his back.

"I see you finally got up" Yuuta muttered

"I stayed up late last night" I responded

"What were you even doing?" Yuuta asked while grabbing the last pot to wash

"Research" I said while instantly blushing at the thought of what I was looking up

I know Yuuta and I made many contracts about how we'd do things at our own pace but I was curious on what the other classmates that we were doing and I finally looked it up. I never knew about sex or pleasure like this before. I mean ya, I've been in Sex Education before but I never paid attention because I figured I didn't need to know.

"What kind of research?" Yuuta asked while drying the pot

"U-um….stuff" I replied to embarrassed to tell him the truth

"Can you tell me what kind of stuff-what are you wearing? Where's your contact?" Yuuta asked changing topics after spotting me

Maybe the Wicked Lord is real, because someone is definitely on my side of things right now.

"I'm wearing clothes"

"But where's your normal clothes?"

"In my room somewhere"

"Where's your contact?"

"In the trash"

"What about the Wicked Lord?"

"He's not real, at least his magic isn't. I don't feel it anymore" I said while shrugging

Yuuta set his damp hand on my forehead causing a little bit of water to drip down my face.

"What are you doing?" I questioned

"Making sure you don't have a fever, your temperature seems fine. Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel fine Yuuta" I said while looking up at him

"Are you sure?"

"Completely" I said before hugging him

He hugged me back and I pressed myself as close to him as I possibly could at this moment.

"You must be hungry, how about we eat and then you tell me about your 'research' after. Deal?" Yuuta asked while looking at me

"Deal" I said before dropping my head down and blushing

"I made Tonkatsu and white rice" Yuuta said while leading me towards the table

"Thank you for the food, that was really good" I said while taking my plate to Yuuta who was back at the sink

"It was no problem" Yuuta replied while washing the dishes "So what did you research?"

"O-oh, I-I figured y-you'd forget about that" I stuttered while turning bright red

"Nope, now tell me" Yuuta said while glancing up at me

"I-It's not easy to tell" I mumbled

"What do you mean?"

"I-It's easier to show"

"Really?" Yuuta said while cocking an eyebrow and putting up the last dish

"Y-ya"

"Then show me"

"Y-you sure?" I asked with wide eyes

I mean don't get me wrong. I learned about everything I possibly could last night and the thought of doing that with Yuuta made me have two different emotions. Lust and embarrassment. The only reason I was embarrassed is because...well let's just say my mind started to wander and I dreamed about doing it.

"I wanna know what you've been up to and if you say it's research then I'm curious to see what's gotten your attention"

"O-okay, give m-me your hand" I said while biting my bottom lip

"Okay?" Yuuta said before offering his hand to me

I grabbed his hand and nervously dragged him to his room. I mean who wouldn't be nervous right now. I know I am! I walked into his room to see his curtains open.

"Could y-you close your curtains?"

"Sure" Yuuta said before walking over to them and doing as I asked

He quickly closed them and the room became a lot darker, not pitch black. But enough a person could easily sleep if they wanted to. I walked over to Yuuta and pulled him onto his bed. He sat next to me and I nervously twiddled my thumbs. Do I really want to do this? I could always back out now...But I _want_ to do this. I've already kissed him, hell I kissed him for the first time about three years ago. Yuuta and I have have been living together for quite a while now. We stayed together throughout highschool and even into college. Yuuta even went to college to become a teacher! I just turned 23 and Yuuta and 22 at the moment. I'm prepared to do this, I want to do this, I'm going to do this.

"Promise not to freak out?"

"I promise Rikka"

I leaned forward and kissed Yuuta, I started off sweet and simple and Yuuta happily responded. I brought my hands to his hair and tangled my fingers in his locks while adding some roughness to our kiss. Don't get me wrong. Yuuta and I have kissed-hell we've made out plenty of times but that's it. We never go farther.

I waited for Yuuta to kiss me back with the same roughness but he just seemed confused. I pulled his hair and he let out a gasp. I swung my leg over his lap and straddled him while kissing him harder. I'm guessing he got the message because he started to kiss me back harder and he seemed still cautious. I'm tired of him treating me like a child, I want him to be rough with me. I want him to not question his actions right now. I started to grind my hips against his and Yuuta jerked back.

"W-what are you doing!?" Yuuta whisper-yelled

"Showing you what I learned. Now shut up and kiss me" I said before smashing my lips to his

Yutta listen to my request and started to kiss me back. I started to grind my hips and Yuuta put his hands on my hips. Great, he's going to stop this. I just want to continue. I let out a whine and I'm guessing he got the message because instead of stopping me he pulled me down to his lap harder and I could start to feel a bulge underneath me.

He ran his tongue across my bottom lip, obviously asking for entrance. I giggled and denied his request, I'm guessing that was the opposite of what he wanted because he bit my bottom lip making me gasp. His tongue shot into my mouth and explored every crevice and began to fight me for dominance. I wasn't going to give in this time. He asked me what I learned, I'm going to teach him what I fucking learned.

I pushed him back and he fell back onto the bed. I put my hands under his shirt and slowly started to lift it up and over his head. He helped me get it off completely and I guess something in him broke because he flipped us over and pinned me down to the bed. I looked up at him to see his eyes masked with a lust filled cloud. I bit back a smirk and tried to arch my back so our chests would be touching. Yuuta pushed me back down and started to pull my tank top up. I quickly tore it off and looked at Yuuta. He seemed pleased on what he saw, I think his 'little friend' is pleased to. Especially with him much it's pressing against my inner thigh right now.

Yuuta leaned down and started to kiss me again, I started to unbutton his pants and as soon as that was done Yuuta kicked them off and started to work on mine. He ended pulling off my underwear and my shorts in the same go. I look up at Yuuta and noticed his eyes on my exposed skin. He quickly unlatched my bra and smiled to himself.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered

I arched my back again and he immediately got the meaning because he put his hands on my breasts and started to knead them as he kissed and licked down my neck. A soft moan escaped from my mouth and I could faintly see him grin in response. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I raised my body up to his. He trailed one of his hands down my chest and to my sex. He started to rub my folds and I let out a gasp as electricity shot down my spine. He continued by rubbing my clit with his thumb and he leaned his head down to my once forgotten breast to roll his tongue over my hard bud.

He lightly bit causing me to let out a moan. Without a warning he pushed a finger in me causing me to gasp, he started to pump it in and out while getting me use to the feeling before adding a digit. I bit my lip as I moaned. This is way better then they said it was. He soon added yet another digit and practically started to rock me on his bed, I grasped his shoulders and pulled his face to mine so I could kiss him. I roughly kissed and bit his lip.

"W-what's wrong?" he asked me

"I want you" I said breathlessly

"Are you sure?" he asked cautiously

"Completely" I replied quickly

He withdrew his fingers from me and practically tore his boxers in half while he was trying to take them off.

"Shit" he cursed

"What?"

"I don't have a rubber"

"We don't need one"

"Yes we do, what if i impregnate you?"

"Then I guess we'll deal with it later. We're adults Yuuta, we don't need it"

Yuuta nodded and lined himself up to my entrance causing me to bit my lower lip.

"Are you sure? There's no going back"

I scooted myself back until his tip was inside of me, Yuuta wrapped an arm under my waist and pulled me close to him.

"This might hurt"

"I know, just go in a give me a second to adjust"

I could see Yuuta nod before pushing himself in me. I softly whimpered in pain as he began to stretch me. This hurts more then they said it would too. Yuuta continued to push himself in and I gasped as he began to fill me. Damn, how fucking big is he!? Yuuta finally stopped and looked at me, I started to breathe heavily and tried to readjust myself to get more comfortable to make this easier for the both of us. I finally wrapped my legs around his waist and thankfully the pain started to subdue. I wiggled my hips and he got the memo as he started to slowly thrust in and out of me. At first all I could feel was a pain but after a couple of thrusts it soon changed to pleasure.

I arched my back and let out a moan causing him to groan. Sounds like he's liking it too. He soon started to pound faster into me causing me to moan louder and claw his back. God this is pure bliss. Yuuta's green eyes met my blue ones as he started to thrust as fast as he could. I moaned as loud as I could and clawed his back yet again. This feels so amazing, I understand why people do this now. His thrusts soon started to stagger out as I started to hit my climax. I moaned out as my release washed over me. Correction, _this_ is pure bliss. He let out a groan as he released inside of me. I could feel his warm seed deep inside of me and I lazily smiled at him.

"You sure learned a lot last night" Yuuta joked

"Mhm, I also learned about blow jobs. But that's for tomorrow night." I said causing him to blush

"How about we just lay here for now?" he offered

"Oh I'm good with that" I said as me pulled out of me and laid next to me

I set my head on his chest and Yuuta pulled a blanket over us before pulling me closer to him. I kissed his chest and then closed my eyes, this is truly the best day ever.


End file.
